


Contained Chaos

by sol_lune



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU i don't give a fuuuu-, Humor, Non-Explicit, Other, Reborn is a troll, Short & Sweet, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, ah hah ha, light BDSM elements, they're adults we good, trying to tag what's appropriate without spoilers, unrepentant smugness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sol_lune/pseuds/sol_lune
Summary: Tsuna discovers something new about Reborn.
Kudos: 17





	Contained Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hello, so... i was just minding my own business when i got hit over the head with this mental image of, well, you'll see. enjoy!  
> /

_Only Reborn._

It was a statement Tsuna applied to many situations involving the man. However, he never thought it would be used in the current scenario he was witnessing. Mainly because the particular event playing out before him had not once crossed his innocent- ah, to go back to the pre-Reborn times, before the corruption completely took over -mind.

Tsuna had seen Reborn in various outfits and cosplay over the years. Nothing was off limits. Reborn was _committed_ about his disguises, which meant he took it upon himself to be the best and have a wide array of options. Tsuna could count on one hand the number of times Reborn had reused an alias. Although he had never seen where Reborn stored the clothing and accessories, he knew that he had all sorts of items: dresses, ribbons, training gear, kimonos, plenty of suits, headbands, rings, makeup, etc.

The thing was, Tsuna hadn't realized that _sex_ _toys_ were part of Reborn's collection.

* * *

He ventured to Reborn's rooms for some reason he could no longer remember. Perhaps a question on paperwork, maybe to ask for advice? He could have just wanted to, _shudder_ , spend time with the no-longer-little devil-demon.

It didn't matter the reason because he had gone to knock on the door- it wasn't even locked, _Kami_ -and been greeted with the unpleasant (pleasant?) sight of Reborn on his knees with a yellow ball gag the color of his flames stretching open his stupid, perfect mouth.

Reborn had seen him right away, of course. And, of course, _only Reborn_ would still look smug with a freaking ball gag spreading his evil, pink lips while kneeling on the floor in front of his (former) student, fedora tipped just so and a leather collar around his annoyingly lickable throat. Oh, and he was shirtless, arms tied- straining, Tsuna noticed -behind his back. _Ribbon, rope, handcuffs_ , his Intuition trilled off.

Boy, did Reborn work out. All corded muscle and smooth skin-

Tsuna stumbled backward, blinking at the shining metal clamps ( _HIE!_ ) gleaming on Reborn's rosy nipples. He winced from the abuse he would surely get from Reborn later about the appropriate behavior of a mafia boss, trying to stutter out some high-pitched apologies, only to be stopped by a firm voice. 

With horrified realization and a pinging Intuition, he slowly turned his head inches to the side. There was a woman. In the room. With Reborn. The half-naked, restrained Reborn.

He squeezed his eyes closed. _N_ _o, no, no, no, I did not just accidentally walk in on Reborn and his lady partner "partaking" in "activities." When I open my eyes this will be a nightmare, yes, just a terrible_ _nightmare_ -

She was speaking. He peeked a glance. NOPE, he knew he wasn't seeing a pregnant woman in a white dress standing over Reborn.

He resumed his chanting. _This is not real and therefore, cannot hurt me. This is Mukuro, or Reborn being his normal, crazy, weirdo self. The most definitely_ not _pregnant woman is some... figment, yes! figment of my imagination and it's only Reborn deciding to shave another 5 years off my lifespan because he is a terrible terror._

He opened his eyes.

The woman, she was pregnant, she was _so_ pregnant, was still there. She must have asked a question because there was a moment of silence and Tsuna was frozen in shock, but trying to muster up the courage to answer her or ask her to repeat what she said.

He didn't know how he did it, truthfully Tsuna figured he never would, but Reborn somehow ( _only_ _Reborn_ ) managed to speak around the ball gag.

"Yes, Mistress," he purred, tongue drawing out the syllables, looking directly at Tsuna.

Tsuna could feel the woman smile. He couldn't see it because he was gaping at Reborn's horrifically handsome face, but he focused on that feeling of her pleased smile as he stood in the doorway with his legs trembling.

He was pretty sure his brain stopped functioning long before then, but the woman reached a hand out to Reborn and he bit down on a reflexive shriek, making a half-hearted attempt to stop her because _was she crazy??_

Reborn, the chaotic, paranoid bastard to top all others, didn't have access to his gun, which meant instead of shooting, he was going to _bite_ her hand off. _No, stop,_ he thought, terrified, _you do_ not _want to do that._

He could understand her desire because Reborn's hair was an amazing combination of curly sideburns and thick, spiky hair, but it Was Not Done.

She did it.

She touched- no, _pet_ , Reborn's hair -winding a strand around her finger, stroking the back of his neck, and he _let_ her, leaning into her hand. 

Tsuna collapsed and released a wheezing, confused _hiieee!_

The woman casually, yet deliberately pat Reborn's head over his fedora and then let her hand stay there on top of him, heavy with intent.

"Good boy," she said simply.

Reborn's full, dark eyes gleamed.

He saw his life flash before him. He saw the world end, the Apocalypse brought about by the wielder of those eyes. Tsuna screamed. 

* * *

Almost immediately after, he clamped his mouth shut- like he was the one with the ball gag -because the woman, who still hadn't looked at him, calmly raised a regal, _commanding_ hand in his direction. Complying with her silent chide (demand?) he took the opportunity to hyperventilate as silently as he could and observe the two.

The woman had a presence to her, the kind that sent a shiver down his spine and made his stomach clench. Her light, almost airy appearance was scarily similar to Kyoyko, despite the coloring differences, in that they both felt comforting to him. 

His stare slid to Reborn- _black leather collar_ -and down his bare chest- _nipple clamps connected by a delicate chain_ -to the well-tailored pants* clinging to his defined legs. He couldn't help his eyes from darting to Reborn's-

Tsuna squeaked but didn't, couldn't, look away from the large bulge between his thighs.

He swallowed and managed to pull his gaze away, meeting Reborn's smug, knowing eyes by chance. Despite the yellow ball gag stuffed in, his customary smirk ( _only_ _Reborn_ ) was in place, if a bit tight. Tsuna shifted from foot to foot, suddenly dealing with a tight problem of his own.

_end._

**Author's Note:**

> i've read a lot of portrayals of reborn as this alpha "dommy mcdommerson" (term coined by kat blaque and first heard by me in their hilarious "Actual BDSMer Watches Fifty Shades of Grey" youtube video) so i said, "let's make the man a power sub/bottom."
> 
> * i wanted him to wear skin-tight, leather pants so bad, but then i realized it might be too similar to skull's outfit for him to do that, even to keep with the costume/theme.
> 
> so here's an omake instead:
> 
> The woman, "Mistress," shot him at close-range with Reborn's gun. Tsuna straightened, flame burning at his forehead, and took in the skin-tight, leather pants clinging to Reborn's legs. He sent the man a smoldering look and smoothly stepped into the room, locking the door behind him. 
> 
> omake end.
> 
> if you caught it, yes, the unnamed woman ~mistress~ is luce. also, this title is so tongue in cheek, pls recognize & appreciate.
> 
> tsuna: queer disaster (questioning, fear boner)  
> reborn: queer _chaos_ (king of exhibition, kinky for chaos)  
> luce: queer queen (uses praise & punishment to get the quiet she wants)
> 
> xxx  
> please be respectful and don't post or translate my work as your own. for more details, go to my profile.


End file.
